Part of You
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A SwanQueen version to the Evil Queen's return, with a meaningful talk and a surprise revealation. Slightly fluffy and humorous.
**Part of you**

Having left her parents, Zelena and Hook to celebrate once again in Granny's at their safe return from the mystical land in which they found Jekyll and Hyde, Emma went on search for the two most important people of her family. Concerned over Regina's wellbeing after her split from the Evil Queen, the blonde sheriff heads towards the one place that the brunette would surely go considering the woman had encouraged their son to take a walk to find a way to restore Storybrooke's Magic completely. Stepping down the concrete steps of the Mayor's vault, Emma pokes her head through to scan the place. Coming to a stop at the bottom, the blonde raises an eyebrow witnessing the former Queen from behind, dressed in a very regal and tight dress.

"Regina?.."

Chuckling darkly, the Queen peers over her shoulder with a smirk. "Not quite..."

Frowning, the blondes eyes widen. "No...how?"

Turning around fully, the brunette strolls up to the woman with a high head and a sole purpose. "Oh that doesn't matter now does it? What I want, you are going to help me find"

Looking around warily, Emma gulps. "What's...that?"

"Regina of course.." Giving out a playful smile, the Queen lightly traces the blondes cheek with the back of her hand. "She should _never_ have let me out to play..because now, _now_ I kill her"

"Go ahead and try.." Sneering at her worse half, Regina appears at the steps and glares, fireball in hand as she slowly edges towards Emma protectively. "But leave Emma out of this.."

"My, my very protective over our latest conquest aren't we?"

Feeling her anger rise, the mayor briefly glances towards her fireball which seems to ignite stronger within her hand. "She is not _my_ latest conquest..I found..happiness again and you are definitely not going to ruin it, not after all these years!"

Seeing Regina raise her hand, Emma quickly grabs her wrist, distinguishing the flame on contact. "Regina no. She is obviously back for a reason. Killing her clearly doesn't work and to be honest we shouldn't have encouraged you to do so..she's a part of you. I get all the emotions you must be feeling right now, thinking of your past and the pain but..if it wasn't for her, you would probably still be a lonely, sad Queen waiting for the King to die so you can find the courage to live your life then there's a chance it wouldn't happen" coming to stand beside her girlfriend, the blonde looks serious and with a sense of pride. "The Regina I got to know is so strong because she is a survivor. She took what she did in her stride and never gave up until she could be seen as the woman she always was. Kind, loyal and loving. The kind that on some level makes me feel grateful for giving Henry up because he got to have you as his mother"

"Oh please you're making me gag!"

Shooting a glare to the Queen herself, the sheriff then looks to the mayor quickly who has gone glassy eyed but can also see hope.

"As for you, your majesty.." Staring at the unimpressed woman, Emma demands. "You are not going to kill Regina because without her there is no you and you will cease to exist. Not exactly the best ending for your vengeance is it?"

Pursing her lips while rolling her eyes, the Queen sighs. "Why should I believe that you actually make her happy? You're definitely not Daniel. Maybe you have tricked us? _Maybe_ I should just kill _you_ instead"

Trying to stand tall but also feeling nervous, the blonde responds as she feels Regina slip her hand into hers for support and for the need to hold onto her in case the Queen does try anything and she can poof them out. "I know I'm not Daniel and I will never even try to replace him but from what I've been told about him, he would want Regina happy so that is what I'm going to do. We share something that even I didn't recognise until a while ago. True Love.

Raising an eyebrow, the scorned woman scoffs. "Like I'm going to believe that. I know who you are Emma Swan. Snow White's daughter..so no it can never be True Love even if you want it to be..and Regina knows it"

Closing her eyes briefly as although she knows what is real, it still hurts to hear what the Queen had said, Emma blurts out. "..I'm pregnant.." Watching the Evil woman's eyes widen, the sheriff then braces herself as she glances across to Regina.

Staring back at the blonde shocked, the mayor manages to mutter a single word. "..what?..."

Biting her lip, feeling guilty, Emma explains. "I..I'm sorry you had to find out like this..but.." Looking back to the Queen, the blonde continues. "Now can you see?..if you knew me like Regina does, you would know my unfortunate history with guys and I would never go there again..its hard for me to trust like it is you so I would never destroy that. What we have is real because I know about the curse you put on yourself and it clearly broke because true love can break any curse..anything is possible. So..go ahead. Kill me-"

"Emma!" Glaring in horror, Regina steps partly in front of the woman.

"But if you do, know that you'll make yourself, Regina, so unhappy..not because of me but because of our child. The one thing that is truly _yours_.."

Blinking to prevent her teary eyes from succeeding in their task, the mayor looks sadly towards her former self. "That's all _we_ have ever wanted. Love. A family. Now is our chance.."

Staring with a frown at the brunette, the Queen then looks between the pair quietly before stretching out her hand. Instinctively holding her arms out in front of Emma, Regina takes a breath as the evil woman proceeds closer. Gulping slightly, the mayor then raises an eyebrow as she feels the Queen take hold of her hand carefully.

Nodding, finally understanding, the regal woman responds with a softer voice. "Let me back in..Emma is right. I may be another side of you, a part of you but I think you have got it figured out. You have for the past few years. I've always known because even though i am there, I am safe just like you because I can never get out. I want to be the person we both was.."

Letting out a small, disbelieving smile, the brunette nods slowly. "I want that too.." Squeezing the Queen's hand, Regina lets out a sigh. "I know exactly what we need to do"

"Right.." Peering past the mayor's shoulder, the Queen once again smirks. "Looks like I will have my way with you after all..but don't worry I won't bite.." Watching the blonde's eyes look away as she grows red, the woman chuckles.

Rolling her eyes, Regina clears her throat then gestures further inside the vault to procure a potion needed to allow them to be whole once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down Main Street, the two women keep close to one another as their hands link firmly together. Tilting her head to inspect the brunette, Emma smiles before bumping her shoulder lightly. "So how are you feeling?"

Nodding, Regina also smiles over at the blonde. "Good..different..but better..its like, she's still there but even she is trying. Although her little remark earlier about you..that may come out at some point tonight.." Giving a teasing smirk, the mayor then hugs into the sheriff's arm. "After a talk of course.."

"Right, yes..again I'm sorry..I just at first I panicked because although I know all this true love stuff, I haven't seen it properly and I got worried about how and then if you would think I looked elsewhere..so I wanted to be certain and that we was out of danger before telling you.."

"I understand Emma..when did you find out?"

"When we got back from the underworld but again..Hades was here and you was forming a relationship with Zelena so..I wanted everything to calm down first..and because..I..I'm scared.."

Pausing on the pavement, Regina turns herself to face Emma properly with concern in her eyes. "You don't need to be scared.."

"I know but you know my first pregnancy wasn't the best and then there's Henry. What if he hates me because there's a new baby and I've kept this one?" Panicking slightly, the blonde bites her lip sadly.

Leaning up to stroke her cheek gently, the brunette then takes hold of the blondes face. "Emma, everything will be fine. Henry will be fine, you know how much and how long he has wanted us to be a family..this completes it. Also this pregnancy will be nothing like the last because you're not alone this time. I am not going anywhere. We are in this together..I mean you just faced the Evil Queen and actually won. If you can do that, you can do this. For _our_ baby"

Laughing lightly at the last part, the sheriff nuzzles the woman's nose then pecks her lips before taking her hand once more to walk again. "You're right. Let's go tell Henry"

Smiling, Regina resumes her position of hugging the blondes arm while resting her head down against the woman's shoulder before muttering. "I love you"

Kissing the brunette's crown, Emma smiles back. "I love you too"


End file.
